Day to Remember
by Eledhiel
Summary: Aragorn has a special day ahead of him. Too bad he hasn't a clue...response to a challenge for Viggo's birthday. Short and hopefully sweet.


**A Day To Be Remembered**

**_By:_ **_Tomica Starry_

**Series: **Lord of the Rings

_**Rating: **PG_

**Summary: **A very short light-hearted fic in response to San's challenge and in honor of Viggo Mortenson's birthday...yesterday. Happy birthday Viggo!

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that Tolkien does, which is everything. But I **do** own Ellesar, my mini-Balrog! so there, you lawyers, try to sue me for that! (looks around quickly) i was kidding, by the way!_

-------------

**A Day To Be Remembered**

"You what?"

Elladan and Elrohir glanced quickly at each other, shifting from foot to foot. Aragorn ignored their identical nervous habit and continued to stare at them, letting his question hang in the air.

"Well, you see--"

"We thought you wouldn't need it for awhile--"

"We were going to bring it right back!"

"But it sort of...fell out, I think." Aragorn did not speak for several minutes after the twins finished their disjointed explanation. His mind whirled with possibilities and a cold fear gripped his heart.

"You think?" he repeated slowly. "You think?! El, that wasn't even mine!" Digging his hands into his hair, the ranger turned away from them and tried to get a grip _before_ he could explode.

"It...wasn't?" Elladan looked at him blankly.

"No! It's Glorfindel's! I was studying its design for Ada--what do you mean you lost it?!" Aragorn was getting desperate to keep his temper, but failing miserably. "And he needs it back by tonight! What am I going to do?"

The twins shared a long look before Elrohir stepped forward to lay his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "It will be alright, Estel, you'll see--"

"It will not! I was supposed to return it to him today, how can I do that if it's lost in the middle of the woods? And you don't even know exactly where!" The human abruptly brushed Elrohir's hand off, striding quickly towards the door. "I have to find it!"

"Estel--" Elrohir began, but Elladan silenced him with a wave of his hand. Once the human was out of sight, a suspiciously mischieveous grin spread across their faces and they leapt deeper into the house as one.

Aragorn rounded the courtyard, not even bothering to retrieve his cloak from his room to ward off the wintery chill. He had to find that circlet! Glorfindel had only lent it out for the human's lessons with Lord Elrond, and would be furious if--

"Aragorn!"

The ranger turned swiftly at the sound of his name, but quickly resumed walking when he saw who it was. Legolas would catch up.

"Where are you going?" the elf began as he came abreast of his friend.

"To find Glorfindel's circlet," Aragorn replied shortly. Legolas raised one eyebrow, but did not slow.

"And why are you leaving Imladris to find it?"

"The twins took it, and lost it out here. Valar knows what they were doing with it," Aragorn mumbled. He didn't need this, he was already under enough pressure as it was. The rapidly multiplying number of orcs in the area was wreaking havoc for the Dunedain in the area, and he had scarcely had a chance to come home let alone relax. Couldn't the twins pester someone else for once?!

"I'll help you, it'll be easier with two--"

"Legolas!" The elf and man turned as one to glance back up at the courtyard. Lord Elrond stood there, arms folded and a grim set to his face. Legolas took a few steps back towards the elf lord.

"Yes?"

"May I have a word with you?" Legolas nodded, glancing at Aragorn.

"Go on, I'll be busy," the ranger sighed.

"I will find you when I'm finished," the prince promised, jogging lightly to join the Lord of Rivendell. Aragorn started out into the woods again when they turned the corner.

It wasn't hard for him to follow the twins' tracks at first, but became increasingly difficult as he moved farther and farther from his home. What worried the ranger was that they'd been mounted, so the amount of ground they could have covered was not a pleasant thought for him. Nevertheless, he moved quickly and close to the ground, and didn't notice the rapidly darkening sky.

Hours later, the ranger was soaked to the bone, hungry, and covered in mud. Worst of all, the tracks had disappeared. Not that they'd been much help to begin with, he mused.

Aragorn couldn't help but wonder if Elladan and Elrohir had been deliberately trying to confuse him, as their tracks wandered here and there and seemed to go in five directions at once, although he knew that was impossible.

The storm raged around him, blowing the freezing rain into his face and whipping the trees into a frenzied dance. Aragorn felt the sharp sting of ice as half-remaining snow drifts erupted into the air, propelled by the unearthly wind. Winter still held fast over the land, and was not giving up anytime soon. With growing dismay, Aragorn realized some of the snow that bit his skin did not come from the drifts, but from the storm itself.

With his luck so far that day, he could expect an all out blizzard in a matter of moments.

Aragorn shivered, desperately trying to wrap his thick tunic tighter around him, but forged ahead. In moments, he was completely lost. He couldn't tell if the darkness that fell swiftly was from the storm or if night had come at last.

Sighing in frustration, the ranger decided to seek shelter. He felt his way through the storm, hands shaking and slowly going numb. When he discovered a fallen tree leaning against a large boulder, he leapt for the opportunity. Making his way into the shelter, he curled up into a tight ball and relaxed to watch the storm.

One thing was for sure; if he ever got back to Rivendell, the twins were going to pay.

Flexing stiff fingers, the ranger stretched to keep the creeping drowsiness at bay before retreating into the tight curl again. As he drew his hand back, a sudden brush of metal touched his fingertips. Aragorn froze, then threw out his hand blindly to search the tiny floor of his shelter.

Finally, he laughed in triumph as he pulled the precious silver circlet into his lap. He examined it quickly, and found it in perfect condition. Aragorn relaxed again, smiling softly to himself. He no longer had to worry and let his mind wander. After imagining the Balrog Slayer's happiness when he returned the circlet, the ranger began to plot his revenge on the twins before unwittingly succumbing to darkness.

---

Red light seared his eyes, but he couldn't get his body to respond. Every so slowly, he raised one arm to cover his eyes. Shaking himself out of his stiff stupor, Aragorn raised himself to his knees and crawled out into the chilly open.

The storm had subsided, and silence reigned through the still forest. Aragorn glanced around, slowly recognizing the area he now occupied. Clutching the circlet to his chest tightly, he started back home towards the sun.

Already hanging low in the western sky, Arien's charge sank slowly as the ranger approached his home. Stumbling through the courtyard, he passed several elves heading out to light the lamps. The dancing lights of millions of candles reflected on the new snow, making it sparkle like diamonds.

Aragorn quickly mounted the stairs, hoping to avoid meeting anyone in his dishelved state, but it was not to be. His father caught up with him easily as he neared his room.

"Estel, where have you been?" Elrond's eyes held concern as he took in the muddied and chilled form of his youngest.

"Out," Aragorn replied with a wry smile.

"I can see that. Doing what, pray tell?"

"Trying to find this." The ranger held up the circlet as he moved into his room to clean up. Elrond laughed.

"I'm glad you were successful. I daresay you have enough time for a warm bath before we start," Elrond said cryptically, taking the circlet from Aragorn as the human moved into his refreshing room.

"Start what?" he called into the main room, but Elrond only smiled. Leaving the room softly, the elf lord let Aragorn's question remain unanswered.

Aragorn stuck his head back into his bedroom, but could see no one. Shaking his head, he left his curiousity and moved to clean up.

When he finished bathing, he found a set of his best clothes mysteriously laid out on his bed. Taking into account his father's unexpected comment, he slipped into them. As he was fastening the last row of ties, a soft knock from the door reached his ears.

Legolas waited for the ranger's acknowledgement to enter the room, also dressed in his best. Aragorn eyed the elf suspiciously, folding his arms.

"What exactly is going on?" he asked his friend, but the prince only smiled.

"Come on," he said, taking Aragorn by the sleeve and pulling him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, laughter and music from the banquet hall became more audible, and Legolas directed the ranger towards it.

"Remember the feast tonight? We're all waiting for you!" the elf smiled into his friend's ear, propelling Aragorn towards the door.

"Why? It's just a feast..." Aragorn trailed off as he realized Legolas had disappeared. Sighing in frustration, he made his way to the door.

The minute he crossed the threshold, he froze.

"Happy birthday, Estel!" The unanimous shout the rose up to greet him completely stunned him. March first? Already? The ranger began to laugh with the rest as he realized he'd forgotten his own birthday!

The great hall was decorated splendidly, and the feast was ready to begin. Aragorn took his place beside his father, brothers, and friend, and the celebration began.

"You planted that circlet, didn't you?" Aragorn turned on the twins immediately.

"Yes, we did. We had to get you out of here, little brother," Elladan grinned.

"Devious tricksters," Aragorn tossed at them, smiling widely.

"We try our best," Elrohir replied.

"We were worried about you for a while, mellon-nín," Legolas put in seriously. Aragorn shrugged.

"I'm alright, but don't think you're getting out of this that easily!" he smirked, pointing an accusing finger at his brothers. They held up their hands in surrender, their faces frozen in mock terror before dissolving into laughter.

The merry noises of celebration rose from the House of Elrond all night. The beautiful noises seemed to reach the heavens, where the stars were already dancing in honor of the future King of Gondor's birthday.

-----------

I know it's off subject, but twas too good to pass up. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
